Fashion Hijinks
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Hildegard needs one more model for her charity fashion show to raise awareness and money for the orphans across the kingdoms, Sofia reluctantly volunteers to help, despite her concerns over some of the outfits the Friezenburg princess has created.


Fashion Hijinks

Summary: When Hildegard needs one more model for her charity fashion show to raise awareness and money for the orphans across the kingdoms, Sofia reluctantly volunteers to help, despite her concerns over some of the outfits the Friezenburg princess has created.

Disclaimer: I only own Corban and Garnette (from "A Pirate's Life"). Nana and Tanya belong to MarionetteJ2X, as well as the dresses she's designed for this story.

A/N: Okay, everyone! First of all, happy birthday to Sofia! YAY! 😊 You'll get to see more faces in here, including some who haven't been around in a while: Garnette, Hildegard, Khalid, maybe even a little bit of Zandar (mentioned, at least). Also, I have thrown an Easter egg in here for people who like a certain Anime as much as I do. 😉 And nope, RD, it's not Yu-Gi-Oh! Lol! Enjoy!

*Story*

**October 5**

Sofia was excited. Tomorrow was her birthday, and she'd be nineteen years old. While she didn't really have a lot of big plans, she did have a good idea of how she'd like to spend her day. It truly amazed her how quickly time seemed to be going by recently.

In her nineteen years, she'd done, seen, experienced, and enjoyed many things. She'd been through so many ups and downs, and she'd come across a number of surprises along the way.

Her two main surprises were sitting on her bed behind her, each brushing one side of her hair. Nana was on her left, precisely brushing through the last foot or so of her guardian's hair, her little tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated. Tanya was on her right, able to reach much higher than her new tiny companion and fellow charge. She had almost finished her task, but little Nana still had a bit to go. In fact, she would probably need some help sooner or later.

"You said your birthday is tomorrow," Tanya mentioned softly as she finished her side and then moved over to Nana's side, gesturing attentively toward her, gaining a grin and nod from the little one as she began helping her.

"Yeah," Sofia returned, smiling to herself as she felt both girls on her left side now. Tanya had been a great addition to their little family, so to speak. She and Nana were getting along so well, and they always seemed to work together. It was amazing to see how close they'd gotten in such a short period of time.

Even Wormwood was coming around, remarking sardonically how interesting having two 'sisters' was. He and Nana were already surprisingly close (given all that they'd been through), but he was making the effort to get to know Tanya better as well, which had _really _surprised both Cedric and Sofia.

"What is a birthday exactly?" Tanya asked curiously, giggling as Nana tried to jump to reach higher. She placed her own brush down and lifted the tiny girl into her arms as she stood, helping her brush out the rest of Sofia's hair.

The princess paused, her eyes widening a bit as she sighed quietly. Right… Tanya wouldn't be familiar with that concept. She'd have to word this specifically but also delicately. "It's…the day you…arrived into the world, basically."

"Oh…" Tanya smiled gently as she placed Nana back onto the bed. She then moved to sit in front of Sofia, her legs crossed. She giggled as Nana hurried over and sat in her lap, wrapping the older girl's arms around her as she sighed in content. "I do not know what my 'birthday' is then." She frowned thoughtfully. "I have a little bit of knowledge of days and months, but… I am not sure when I arrived. I do remember that it was warm but not hot, so it may be during the springtime."

"We aren't sure about Nana's birthday either," Sofia admitted as she gathered her hair into a low ponytail, securely wrapping a textured purple ribbon around it to hold it in place. "Cedric and I found her last year during the winter. So, we have plans to celebrate with her for Wassailia, or maybe a few days before then."

Nana smiled excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Nana communicated with me recently. She told me she has been much happier with you and Cedric than with the Tenebrous cult, which is no surprise." She frowned heavily. "Victor told me all about that cult. They were terrible people doing terrible things, so I am glad she was able to find the both of you."

Sofia, not wanting to ruin their rare downtime with sad memories, just nodded and smiled. "I know, Tanya. But they're gone. And you both get a chance to start over and be whoever you want to be, and do whatever you want to do." To make a point, she stood up on her bed, causing the girls to blink up at her. "If you want to jump on the bed, do it!" She began bouncing, causing the covers to slide a bit as the pillows shuffled around amidst her jumping. "Come on, girls!"

Nana giggled and began mimicking her guardian, squealing excitedly as Sofia scooped her into her arms.

Tanya hesitantly stood to her feet, her hands gripping the bedpost of the canopy as she watched the other two. "I do not understand why you are doing this, but…" She tentatively moved toward the center of the bed where the other two were, and she began jumping cautiously. Before long, she grinned and laughed, jumping higher and faster.

Sofia laughed. "Good, Tanya!" She barely heard the knock at her door, calling out, "Come in!"

The girls were all laughing and squealing excitedly when Cedric and Violet walked in, each blinking and watching them curiously.

"Sofia," Cedric began, smirking and folding his arms, "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she teased, grinning at her partner. "We're having fun!"

Violet smiled, amused. "I take it this is your pre-birthday jumpin', then? I was just checkin' to see if you had your dress ready for tomorrow night, Princess Sofia."

Sofia laughed, pausing momentarily as she caught her breath, the girls each clinging to either her side or leg to rest. "Yes, Violet. I've got it ready to go."

The stewardess nodded and giggled. "All right then. I'll bid you all good night for now. Try not to hurt yourselves, please. Retired or not, I'll never hear the end of it from Mr. Baileywick." She waved once before leaving.

Cedric closed the door behind the stewardess before walking over and leaning against Sofia's bed, shaking his head. "Even when you're nearly nineteen, you're still jumping on the bed…" He chuckled as Sofia grinned and shrugged. "Don't ever change, Sofia."

Sofia smiled mischievously before placing Nana down on the bed, then whispering something to Tanya, who giggled and sat next to the other girl. She glanced sarcastically at her partner. "Careful what you wish for, _Mr. _Cedric…"

Before he could retaliate, Cedric yelped in surprise as Sofia jumped from her bed and into his not-so-readily awaiting arms. He playfully glared at the laughing princess, hearing the other two giggling hysterically. "I take it back. There are some things you _can _change…"

She grinned, kissing his cheek as he sputtered. "You like it when I surprise you. Admit it."

"Sometimes, but I'd prefer at least a _little _warning before you dive off the bed and at _me_…"

"The dangerous smile wasn't enough to warn you? Oh, Cedric…" She shook her head, lightheartedly patting his shoulder. "Poor, innocent, sweet Cedric."

"Very funny, my dear." He chuckled, lowering her to her bed before taking her hands. "So, this party of yours tomorrow evening… Any special requests?"

She smiled softly. "Just be there…and maybe save a dance or two for me?"

He smiled. "You're the _only_ one I'll dance with, Sofia." He blinked as he noticed the girls staring curiously at them, their eyes wide and mouths slightly open. He cleared his throat and released her hands, straightening out his robe, blushing modestly. "Well, then, girls… I'll bid you all good night for now."

Nana gasped and scrambled to her feet, hurrying over to her guardian and hugging him as much as her tiny arms would allow.

Cedric returned her gesture, kissing her forehead. "Good night, my darling. Sleep well."

Tanya, still not entirely used to the routine of things, and unsure about the affection to which she was unused, simply smiled and nodded toward the sorcerer. "Good night, Cedric."

He repeated her motions. "Good night, Tanya." He then glanced back at the princess, who was patiently waiting on him. He kissed her forehead, causing her to smile. "Good night, my birthday girl."

Sofia giggled. "Good night, Cedric. See you in the morning." After he'd left, Sofia stood up and lowered her covers, fixing the pillows in the process as she watched Nana crawl underneath them. She smiled as the little girl settled in her usual spot, her head on her new strawberry patterned (and scented) pillow. She turned to Tanya. "You're welcome to sleep here tonight if you want to, Tanya. I'm sure you don't always have to go into the necklace, right?"

Tanya seemed a bit anxious about the suggestion, and she shrugged. "I am…not sure yet. But for now, I will return." She nodded toward the princess. "Good night, Sofia." With that, she closed her eyes, willing herself to be absorbed into the sleeping Nana's necklace.

"Good night, Tanya…" Sofia settled down on her side of the bed, pulling the blankets over her as she moved closer to the little one next to her, kissing her cheek. "Night, my little Strawbaby." With that, she drifted off to sleep as well.

**October 6**

Sofia opened her eyes as the sunlight streamed in through her window, warming the room in a comforting manner. She yawned while sitting up, pushing the covers aside as she adjusted her pajama shirt and pants. She smiled softly to herself. "Hello, nineteen…"

The princess gasped as her door banged open, and the last person she was expecting to see hurried over to her, appearing rather frantic. "Hildegard?!" She blinked as she saw Amber and Khalid (who looked much the same as when he was younger, except a bit taller, his curly hair in a short ponytail, and a more updated form of his old green outfit) enter after her, both seeming ragged as they panted. "Amber? Khalid? What is going on?"

"Sofia," Hildegard began sweetly (a little _too _sweetly), playfully patting her friend's head. "Happy birthday! I need a favor."

The auburn-haired girl blinked up at her as Nana stirred, sitting up and yawning cutely, stretching her tiny arms as far as they would go, then smacking her lips and blinking tiredly at the newcomers. She gathered the little girl into her lap as she neared. "It's…kind of my birthday, as you already said, so…"

"_Sofia_…"

Amber rolled her eyes as the other princess dramatically sat down on the bed, grabbing her sister's hands. She already knew what was coming.

"Khalid and I had plans to put on a charity fashion show here at your castle this morning, to raise awareness and money for orphans all across the kingdoms."

"Why here?" Sofia wondered. "Why not in Friezenburg?"

"No one ever wants to come to a kingdom called 'Friezenburg.'" She scoffed, waving one hand as she released Sofia's. "Something about an 'off-putting name.' Anyway, after a little conversation with your dad, he agreed to host it in your throne room, as long as we finish before 5:00, when everyone is supposed to start preparations for your party. So!" She clapped her hands. "What happened was… Khalid and I needed five models for the show. I originally got Maya, Clio, Vivian, Jun, and my sister Astrid. Well, Astrid had to back out, because she and her husband were called away on some sort of royal business or whatever." She gestured toward Amber. "And I would have asked Amber, but given the circumstances…" She shrugged before clasping her hands together in a pleading motion. "_Please_, Sofia… Please be our fifth model. Think of the children." She gestured toward the little girl in her lap. "Think of Nini."

"Nana," Amber corrected with a shake of her head.

"That's what I meant." She poked out her bottom lip, giving Sofia puppy dog eyes.

Sofia sighed heavily. "You owe me big time for this." She rolled her eyes as the other princess squealed in delight. "Fashion isn't really my thing."

"Um, excuse me, but I've seen some of the outfits you've been wearing recently." She grinned. "Ever since you became a Protector and a sorceress, your wardrobe, not to mention your style, has been _amazing_."

Khalid laughed nervously. "Maybe don't offer a backhanded compliment to someone who just agreed to help us out, and on her birthday, no less."

Sofia smiled appreciatively toward her friend. "Thanks, Khalid." She made a motion with her hand, as if trying to shoo them away. "I need to at least get cleaned up and eat first. I'll meet you guys in the throne room, and you can explain the rest of this fashion show thing to me. How long until it starts?"

"Three hours," Khalid responded.

"Okay. I'll see you guys in about thirty minutes." She sighed heavily after the other three left, and she smiled toward Tanya as she slowly withdrew from Nana's necklace, settling next to the other girl. "I guess you heard, huh?"

Tanya nodded. "I did. What interesting people you know…"

"You don't know the half of it. Okay, you two." She slid down to the floor, setting Nana down and then picking up Tanya and doing the same for her. "You two go downstairs and get some breakfast. I'll be down in a little bit."

"All right." Tanya took Nana's hand and led her out of the princess's room.

Sofia groaned and flopped back on the bed momentarily, tossing one arm over her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

A while later, Sofia met up with her friends and Amber in the throne room. Meanwhile, from her understanding, Cedric and Cordelia were looking after the girls. She'd yet to tell them about her involvement in this little…extra activity.

"Okay, everyone!" Hildegard announced, grinning at her line of participants. "Here's the lineup: Clio will be first, Maya will be second, Jun will be third, Vivian will be fourth, and Sofia—the birthday girl—will be last."

Vivian nudged Sofia with a grin, snickering as her friend rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks to Jun's royal sorcerer Wu-Chang, each of you will have a fashion wand as you walk and pose. You will each have fifteen main looks, and one finishing look. After I finish describing the outfit, you'll tap your wand to your outfit."

"No magic words?" Sofia wondered.

"Nope! Jun asked him to enchant the wands so that they'd only have one purpose. _And _they're all preprogrammed to dress you in your outfits by order, so nothing to worry about there either." Hildegard placed her hands on her hips. "Any more questions?" Hearing nothing, she grinned. "All right then. Showtime starts in a little over two hours. Let's start practicing our walks, and I'll give you guys some time to yourselves before we start."

"That's so sweet, Hildy," Clio laughed.

"I see nothing's changed," Sofia muttered to Vivian and Jun, who both shook their heads, while Maya just laughed at the exchange.

The girls practiced their set, each walking and posing in various ways, while Hildegard read out her written script for each. The outfits were a variety of colors, many reflecting each girl's signature preference. Clio had a lot of pink and cream colors; Maya was covered in many bright colors, including red, gold, and orange; Jun had yellow and light green colors; Vivian had various shades of pink and black; and Sofia, of course, had mostly purple and pink. And while the practice seemed to go pretty well, someone had a few concerns about a number of outfits…

"Hildegard," Sofia began seriously as she blushed while standing perfectly still in one of her outfits. This one was more tribal inspired and didn't even reach her knees and barely covered much of anything it needed to. Her outfit was green and appeared to reflect a more handmade aspect, while her hair, arms, and legs were wrapped in long vines. She held what appeared to be a spear in her right hand. "I don't know about some of these…" She tried to tug down the leafy-green skirt part of her outfit, her blush growing darker. "This isn't exactly modest."

"Fashion isn't always modest, Sofia," Hildegard returned, smirking at her. "Besides, this is your nineteenth birthday. It's time to break free of that little girl bubble you've been living in. Go wild and be free."

"My _parents_ are going to be there. Not to mention probably the entire kingdom! I can't 'go wild and be free.' Not in _this_ outfit."

Khalid smiled patiently. "Would it make you feel better if we quickly designed an under layer to go with it?"

She nodded. "I would appreciate it…" She used her own wand to transform back into her normal outfit, sighing in relief.

The dark-haired princess waved one hand dismissively. "Fine. Khalid will handle that. We don't have time to go through the rest of the dresses, so we'll just wrap this up here. Everyone knows what to do, right?" Seeing the girls nod, she grinned. "Good. You're dismissed for a little while. Maybe go get a snack and be back here in thirty minutes."

Jun, Maya, and Clio all left together while Vivian pulled Sofia aside and hugged her.

"Happy birthday," the pink-clad princess gushed as she released her longtime friend, smiling at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you in a while. It's been so busy in Zumaria."

"It's fine, and thanks." She smiled before seeming to grow a bit concerned. "How… How is Clover?"

Vivian's smile turned a bit serious. "He's okay. He doesn't eat heavily like he used to, and he spends most of his days lounging around with Crackle. But…" She shrugged. "He's…you know…"

Sofia nodded, inwardly sighing heavily at the thought of her friend getting older and… She shook her head, willing away those thoughts. No, Vivian said he was okay. She'd take her word for it and be content with knowing that he was still around. "I really need to come visit you guys soon. Is it okay if we plan for a trip?"

"Sure thing! We'll talk after everything is over, if we get a chance. I'll see you later, Sofia. I need to go talk to Jun." She waved as she walked off.

"Sofia?"

The princess turned, smiling as she saw Roland entering the throne room. "Hey, Dad."

"You have a visitor. Says she's from the Mystic Isles, and she's brought you a gift…" The look on his face was priceless as a woman walked up next to him, offering him a somewhat intimidating though not unfriendly smile. "Um, yes…"

"Garnette!" Sofia laughed, hurrying over to the former pirate and hugging her, much to the woman's surprise. She grinned as she stepped back. "I haven't seen you in over a year. How do you like the Mystic Isles? How are Marty, Muscles, and Wiggles doing?"

Roland blinked. "Muscles? Wiggles?" He shook his head. "Interesting friends you make, Sofia." He smiled as she laughed. "I'll leave you two to talk. But I hear you're in the fashion show now?"

She nodded, sighing. "Yeah…"

He laughed. "It'll be all right, Sofia. Just think about afterwards—birthday cake. Jiggly wiggly pudding. Yum." He waved as he walked off.

"He _really_ likes to talk," Garnette finally told her, rolling her eyes playfully. In the last year and a half, she'd grown her bright red hair out just a bit to where it was now in a stylish semi-asymmetrical bob. Her top was cream-colored with detached long sheer sleeves flowing down her arms and fanning out at her hands. A black decorative corset covered some of the top, laced in the back. She also had a pair of high-waisted black capris and matching boots. She still had the same hoop earrings and tattoos, though she now sported several rings on many of her fingers and a beautiful silver and garnet-colored necklace around her neck.

"I know," Sofia giggled. "That's so pretty." She pointed toward the woman's necklace, grinning as she blushed. "Did Marty get that for you?"

"Is it _that _obvious?" She shook her head. "Yes… He apparently spent some time on the Isle of Crystals with some woman named Azurine, and she helped him find a garnet stone just for me." She rolled her eyes. "He's such a romantic sap."

"And you love it," she joked, smiling as Garnette just laughed. "Dad said you brought me a gift? You didn't have to do that…"

"I didn't." She grinned. "It's me. I'm your gift!" She shrugged as the other girl giggled. "Sorry. I didn't really know what to get you. But when Chrysta mentioned that it was your birthday, I knew I wanted to at least come see you and give you some updates on everything. I admittedly enjoyed your company when you were pretending to be 'Ruthless Raelyn.' But I knew something was different about you. You just seemed so sweet compared to the others on that ship." She smirked as Sofia nodded shyly. "Turned out I was completely right."

Sofia grinned. "Aww. And how are the guys?"

"They're doing great. Wiggles got some mermaid girlfriend a few months ago, and she's got him…hook, line, and sinker." She snickered as Sofia rolled her eyes at the pun. "Sorry, I had to. And Muscles started training with Vega to be a guard for one of the isles, though I'm not sure which one. Meanwhile, Marty and I work a lot with the Romkins, which has been…interesting."

"I bet." Sofia shook her head. "They absolutely adore Amber, you know. My sister. They call her their queen and everything."

"Oh, so _that's _who they're always gushing about." Garnette laughed. "I had no idea she was your sister."

"Sofia?"

The younger girl turned and smiled as she saw Cedric entering the throne room with Nana sitting on his shoulder and Tanya holding his hand. "Hey, Cedric. You remember Garnette, right? From the pirate undercover mission a while ago?"

Cedric laughed nervously, nodding as she smirked at him. "Oh, yes… How have you been, Miss Garnette?"

"I've been just fine, _Horatio_." She grinned as he sighed. "I'm kidding, Cedric. I've been all right." She gestured toward the young girls. "And who are these two?"

Sofia gestured toward each girl. "The little one on Cedric's shoulder is Nana. And this is Tanya." Before she could ask anything, she explained, "It's a long story—a few long stories, actually—but we are their guardians now."

"Ohh… Gotcha." She playfully nudged Cedric, who gulped. "A pretty noble thing for a couple of former 'pirates' to do, huh?"

"Y-Yes, I suppose… Heh." He then glanced at Sofia. "May I speak with you please?"

She smiled and nodded. "Garnette, you're welcome to stay for everything, including the party tonight. There's some food in the dining hall, so help yourself."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She winked and left.

Sofia turned back to the other three. "What's up?"

"The girls wanted to give you an early birthday gift. Hold out your hands." Seeing that she'd done so, he tapped them with his wand, smiling as a fly cake with each girl's name signed in purple icing appeared.

"Aww, thanks, you guys." She smiled at the girls.

"He let me try one," Tanya acknowledged with a pleased smile. "They are amazing."

"I know." Sofia winked as she bit into the treat, humming happily. "Oh, that's good…"

"Now what is all this about a fashion show?" Cedric asked, blinking as she started coughing. He released Tanya's hand and moved toward the princess, gently patting her back. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, fine…" She laughed sheepishly. "Who…told you about the fashion show?"

"Your sister."

"Ah…" She blushed a bit. "Yeah, I pretty much got guilt tripped into doing it. And on my birthday, no less." She smiled and rolled her eyes, shrugging. "Ah, well. It's to help benefit orphans around the kingdoms, so at least it's for a good cause, right?"

He nodded. "There you go. And the girls and I will be there to cheer you on." He smiled obliviously as Sofia blushed again, clearly recalling a few of those outfits she'd previewed.

"You don't _have _to do that, you know… You guys could…have a picnic or something until the party tonight! Heh…"

Cedric blinked at her strange response before smiling disarmingly. "Come now, Sofia. Don't be silly. I'm aware that this will be something unusual for you, so that's why we will be there: to encourage you and urge you on."

"O-Okay…" She nodded. "Sure thing. That'll be fun. Yay!" She cheered half-heartedly, sighing as he pulled her into a hug. She gladly returned it, smiling as he rested his head on top of hers.

"And whatever outfits they have you portraying, I know you'll look beautiful, no matter what."

Sofia blushed again, but for a different reason this time. "Thanks, Cedric…" She giggled as Nana reached out and patted her head, while Tanya did the same to her back. "And thank _you_, girls…"

* * *

A little while later, the fashion show was getting ready to start. Hildegard had already lined the girls up in the order they'd go in. The entire throne room had been transformed into a catwalk, perfect for their presentation.

To Sofia's surprise (well, sort of), the entire room was filled with people from various kingdoms, including their own. Evidently, Hildegard and Khalid, now working as fashion partners, had made waves in the fashion industry as of late. Many people were gushing about their outfits, and some were even _wearing _their pieces. It was then that Sofia realized just how successful her friends were, and how big of a deal this was to them. And not just to them, but also to the orphans, who would benefit from this show. With that thought in mind, she managed to settle her nerves down enough to be present for her role in the show.

"Everyone," Hildegard began, getting the crowd's attention, "I want to thank you so much for coming. On behalf of my partner, Prince Khalid, and myself, we extend our gratitude for your participation in this fashion show. All donations and proceeds raised here will go toward funding orphanages throughout the kingdoms." She smiled as everyone clapped and cheered. "Thank you! And with that, let's get the show started!"

A small band that Khalid had hired was playing some upbeat music while each girl walked and presented her outfits. After the first four girls had gone, it was Sofia's turn, and she was both nervous and excited.

"Last but certainly not least is our birthday girl, Princess Sofia of Enchancia!" Hildegard enthused, grinning as Sofia stepped onto the stage and breathed in deeply. She nodded toward Sofia, who began walking and tapped her wand, her normal outfit instantly changing.

Sofia now wore a strapless red dress that spanned down to the floor, though the asymmetrical slit in the fabric started high on her right side and spanned downward. She wore pink shoes and white gloves with red trim. Her hair was up in a braided renaissance bun. All her usual jewelry stayed in place, as it would for each outfit she promoted.

The crowd cheered as Hildegard described the outfit, while Sofia struck a few awkward poses before finally gaining a little more confidence and really putting on a show.

"Oh, dear," Cordelia said with a blink as she watched the show with her brother. "She was looking so nervous, but now she seems to be fine. Wouldn't you say so, Ceddy?" Hearing nothing, she turned and looked at him. "Cedric?"

Cedric blinked out of his surprised stance and turned to his sister. "W-What?"

She smirked. "Cedric, you're blushing."

"W-Well! L-Look what they put my usually modest partner in!" He folded his arms. "And all those princes are gawking at her, eyeing her like some sort of…of delicacy or something."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

Garnette, having overheard their conversation, laughed. "I think he just wants to protect his princess from the prying eyes of those other men."

Cedric nodded. "Right." He sighed as the princess twirled once, giggling. "She does look like she's having fun now, doesn't she?"

Cordelia smiled gently. "Just remember: it's for the children, Cedric." She looked around him, noticing something. "Speaking of which, where are Nana and Tanya?"

"Baileywick has them, along with Prince Corban and a few other royal children. He and Nigel apparently volunteered to babysit." He scoffed. "Why? I have no idea."

Sofia tapped her wand, changing into a new outfit. This dress was, at first glance, far more modest. It was lavender and ended just around her calves, where the ruffled skirt and white underlayer swayed around her black boots. Her long sleeves were rouched around her elbows with pink beading, which matched the layers of pink beads making a crisscross pattern at her hips. Her hair was now down in a long braid, which swung around as she posed.

"That one is much better, to me," Cedric told his sister and Garnette. "Much more 'Sofia.'"

And then Sofia spun around, revealing that the dress had an open back, much like a peekaboo style but wider.

The sorcerer gaped at the outfit. "Well, _that's _unexpected… What is the point of exposing one's back?" He shook his head, sighing. "I mean… She'd probably get cold in that dress." He shrugged. "I-If they sewed the back up, she'd probably _keep _that dress. It does suit her, save for that minor detail."

Garnette was snickering at his commentary while Cordelia just rolled her eyes.

Sofia again used her wand, the next outfit now on display. It had a very Avaloran feel to it, given that it looked a great deal like Elena's dress. However, while the reddish color scheme was much the same, the bottom of the dress fanned out in many ruffles, spanning from the split at her right thigh. Her hair was up in a flowing side ponytail, and little yellow flowers were sprinkled throughout her hair and on the dress itself. She wore matching red sandals to complete the look.

"_What _is with the splitting of these dresses?" Cedric asked, burying his face in his hands. "Ugh…" He peeped through his fingers, sighing and smiling. "She does look nice though. But she always does." He blushed as Cordelia turned and gave him a sarcastic look. "What?"

"Are you going to do this the _whole_ show?"

"If I have something to say, then yes. She's _my _partner, after all."

"We know," Garnette remarked with a grin. "You've told us numerous times already."

Cedric rolled his eyes as Sofia transformed again.

This time, a far more intricate and complicated dress appeared. The underlayer was pale purple, spanning up the bodice. The overlayer was a wrapped and flowing white fabric, which fell in parallel waves down the front. A large purple bow nestled on the right side, along with a golden stream of charms dangling around her hips. The white overlayer tied around her neck while her feet were wrapped in white lace-up sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail, which was sectioned off into four segments spanning down her hair length. A golden tiara completed the look.

Cordelia glanced at her brother, smiling as he seemed to just be mesmerized now. "I take it you like that one?"

"She looks…lovely…" He smiled as the princess twirled once, giggling. "And it suits her."

"You said that about one of the other ones too," Garnette reminded him. She grinned. "Or does everything actually 'suit' her?"

He shrugged as the princess changed yet again.

The next dress was a summer-themed spaghetti strap dress that ended past her knees, a large pink bow tied around the yellow fabric. She wore pink sandals. Her hair was in a loose braid again, and a large white hat finished the look.

"That's cute!" Cordelia gushed, grinning. "I've found _my_ summer outfit."

Sofia's next outfit was akin to a maid costume, complete with a white apron and purple trim over a long black dress and matching shoes. Her hair was tied into a bun held in place by a black bow. In her hand, she carried a tray of drinks.

Cedric chuckled. "She looks a bit like Violet in that outfit." He grimaced a bit as Sofia tripped once, nearly dropping the tray, before sheepishly collecting herself and laughing. "Albeit a bit clumsier…"

The princess waved her wand, transforming into the next dress. This one was very simple at first glance, but it was also quite delicate and sophisticated. It was a strapless gown with a black top layer and a white bottom layer, each with rouching and pleating enough to demonstrate both colors beautifully. Her hair was loosely tied into a large bun, with about a foot of her wavy hair escaping to fall down to her elbows. A silver tiara framed the bun as she curtsied.

"Wow…" The sorcerer smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen her in those colors before. But they—"

"We know," Garnette interrupted with a smirk. "They 'suit' her." She snickered as he blushed. "I don't think they were going to give her an outfit that doesn't suit her, Cedric…"

"You never know with things like these… Besides, I highly doubt she'd walk around showing off her…her epidermis, like some of those outfits require." He blushed more as Cordelia snorted at his wording.

"Her _epidermis_? Oh, Ceddy, you're too funny!" She snickered louder, causing a few people nearby to look at them.

Cedric clapped a hand over her mouth and shushed her before waving apologetically toward the others. "Sorry! My sister is just a cackling hyena sometimes."

She immediately stopped laughing and glared at her brother as he released her. "Not funny, Cedric."

He smirked. "Apologies."

"Whatever."

Once more, Sofia tapped her wand and changed. This time she wore a sailor outfit. It was reminiscent of an outfit she'd worn when she was younger, with the long-sleeved top being white with blue cuffs, the skirt and collar both blue with yellow trim, and a red bow loosely tied under her amulet. She wore long white socks and black shoes. On her head was a white and blue sailor cap, and her long hair was braided into twin ponytails, each tied off with red bows.

Cordelia squealed. "She is _too _precious like that!"

Cedric nodded in agreement. "I agree. Though given her age, it appears a bit juvenile for her now. But she still looks wonderful in it."

"No joke," Garnette told them, "but I met a girl one time who was dressed almost exactly like that. But she was blonde." She scratched her head. "Strange."

The next outfit was in the same field as the sailor outfit, but instead, she now wore a captain's outfit. It was all black: the boots, the pants, the overcoat… However, the underlayer top was white, and the belt at her waist was brown with a sword dangling from it. Her shoulders were capped with golden epaulettes. Her hair was up in a fairly normal ponytail, though the last several inches of her hair were curled instead of wavy.

"Is that a _real_ sword?" Cedric asked with widening eyes.

"Why?" Garnette teased. "Scared she might use it against you?"

"I would certainly hope not." He gulped as he saw Sofia turn, slicing the sword through the air and seeming to point it directly at him. It just reminded him a little too much of recent events with helping Tanya, and their fascination with that blasted sword. "I…truly hope not."

Her next outfit was winter themed. A white long-sleeved dress that reached just at her knees, some black tights beneath, and purple boots made up her main ensemble. The dress was sprinkled with purple accents and a black belt worked its way around her waist. She also had a purple and white striped scarf loosely tied around her neck. Her hair was up in double buns with a few waves left loose around her shoulders, and a black band wrapped around the top of her head.

"That's so adorable," Cordelia giggled. "I think I had an outfit just like that as a child."

Sofia tapped her outfit, morphing into the next one. This one had all the elements of the second outfit, but it was more her style. There was a white turtleneck with three quarter length sleeves, both tied off above the elbow with purple bands. Over the turtleneck was a long purple dress with a pink underlayer peeking out at the front of the skirt portion, lying just underneath the light purple waist band. She had purple boots with tiny pink ribbons. Her hair was in her normal ponytail, flowing in its usual waves down to her legs.

Cedric gasped. "Now _that _is a true 'Sofia' outfit… In fact…" He turned and beckoned Khalid over, whispering something to the younger boy. He smiled as the prince nodded before walking off.

"What was that about?" Cordelia wondered.

"Never mind. Just…watch the show." But he was still smiling.

Sofia's next outfit was clearly island-inspired. She had a long grass skirt with white shells draped like chains around her waist. Her top was white and sleeveless, and it showed off her stomach. A few green plant pieces acted as bracelets for her, and she had matching ones on her ankles as well. She wore no shoes, and her loosened hair was adorned with a string of flowers tied in a type of 'crown.' She seemed to enjoy the ebb and flow of the skirt as she mimicked a dance she'd seen before.

"Now that one is fun," Garnette commented with a nod. "And true to style for some of the places I've been, especially some of the farther out islands."

"I rather like it myself," Cedric murmured, watching as she spun around and giggled. He blushed a bit. "I do wish the top covered her midriff though…"

Cordelia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course, you do."

Sofia's next outfit was a long light pink dress with red trim and a gold bow tied to her right shoulder. She wore red boots with black lacing. Her hair was in two long flowing ponytails on either side of her head.

Cedric laughed, smiling. "I bet we could get matching outfits for her, Nana, and Tanya with that one. That would be absolutely endearing." He blinked as he noticed the other two staring at him. "What?"

"You are such a _dad_ now," Garnette snickered.

He blushed darkly. "I'm…a guardian, so…"

"Same thing." She laughed as he grew a bit flustered.

Sofia inhaled slowly as she prepared to tap for the next outfit. She knew what was coming. It was _that_ outfit—the tribal one she'd previewed earlier. Hopefully Khalid had managed to fix the problem area. When she tapped the wand, she was pleased to see he had. The jagged layered outfit now at least spanned to her knees. "I can work with that," she murmured softly, blushing as she heard a few whistles with _this _outfit. "I…knew I'd get that reaction with this one."

"Well, Cedric," Cordelia began as she reached up and slowly closed her brother's slackened jaw, "I think the backless dress is the _least_ of your worries now." She noted his wide eyes and shrugged.

A sharp whistle and cheer erupted from a group of guys near the front, and Sofia clearly became self-conscious as she tried to hide herself behind her hair.

Cedric growled, coming back to his senses. "Who was that? I'll teach them a thing or two about respect!"

"Cedric, sit down," Cordelia ordered, dragging him back to his seat. "You'll make a fool of yourself."

Sofia had seen her partner's reaction, and honestly, she was glad for it. At least she knew that he wanted to protect her modesty. At least, that's what she got from his strong rejoinder. She caught his eye and smiled appreciatively, winking at him.

Cedric smiled softly, nodding.

She tapped her outfit, transforming into a long night dress. It had spaghetti straps but transparent fabric covering her shoulders as well. The dress itself had a top layer of a dark pink shade with light pink trim, and the under layer was white. She wore white sandals to match. Her hair was in a loose bun with several flowing sections of hair falling freely down her legs.

"I kind of like that," Garnette pointed out. "Change the pink to red, give me some boots, and go ahead and rip off those shoulder things, and Marty will get to see me in the closest thing to a 'date outfit' as he's going to get."

Cordelia laughed. "I like it too. Cedric?"

He nodded. "It's pretty. I'm not exactly sure what they were going for with her hair style for this one, but…" He shrugged.

Sofia froze on stage as she prepared to tap for the last dress. Hildegard had given her a heads up on what it was going to be, and she was extremely nervous. Given the nature of it, she felt that it was probably not something she should portray. Maybe Amber, Hildegard, or someone else, but… She glanced over her shoulder toward Hildegard, who smiled gently and nodded to her. With one slow intake of breath, she closed her eyes and tapped her outfit, feeling the final one slowly and magically appearing.

Her nightdress altered into an off-the-shoulder long white gown, the outer layer heavy and smooth and the under layer ruffled and lighter (and toward the front of the gown). Several streaming bows spanned the circumference of the gown. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, and a veil poured down her back and in front of her face, held at her bun with some baby's breath. In her hand she clutched a bouquet of purple hydrangeas.

"Is that…a wedding gown?" Cordelia asked in awe, leaning forward and gasping in surprise as she looked the princess over.

Sure enough, it was definitely a wedding gown, which would explain the girl's nervousness and hesitancy to wear it. She was nowhere near ready for something like that, and it was considered a sacred garment to many, so…

"Wow," Garnette breathed before hearing a crash behind her. She blinked and looked back, noticing that Cedric had apparently toppled over in his chair.

Cordelia reached down and helped her brother up. "Cedric? Are you all right?" She grinned at his heavily flushed face as he kept his eyes trained on the nervous princess on the stage. "Oh, I see… You weren't expecting that one, I'm sure."

"I…was _not_…" He swallowed nervously, wringing his hands together. "It was nerve-wracking enough seeing Princess Amber in a wedding gown, but to see _Sofia_…" He sighed, smiling softly. "She looks beautiful though. And…" He eyed the flowers, chuckling to himself. "Of course, they'd be hydrangeas…"

Garnette and Cordelia exchanged glances, smiling and shrugging.

The fashion show concluded, and Hildegard and Khalid both thanked everyone for coming. When it was all over, Sofia quickly hurried from the throne room to prepare for her upcoming party. She knew she had to get to her room and change into the dress that Violet had selected, but she felt like she was fighting against the clock now.

"It went on a lot longer than I thought it would," she murmured. She made it upstairs and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her as she grabbed her dress from her bedpost. She swapped her current clothes out for the birthday outfit, smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was dark purple and off the shoulder, falling to her calves in a pleated form. She could see the tiny pink glittering detail every time the light hit the fabric, which thrilled her. She wore black flats with the dress, along with her usual jewelry. She left her hair down and flowing, though she did use the barrette Cedric had made for her a while ago to fasten it into a half-up style. "There." She nodded. "Now I'm ready."

She hurried back downstairs, nearly colliding with Cedric as she did. She smiled sheepishly, especially as he grunted upon impact. "Sorry, Cedric… I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

He shook his head. "It's… It's fine…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You did…amazingly up there earlier." He smiled as she blushed. "I thought all the outfits were wonderful. Though I wasn't expecting the, um… The…matrimony…thing."

She blinked. "The wedding gown?" She smiled shyly as he nodded. "Me neither… I was so worried about wearing that. I don't know why; I guess maybe because it's something that is supposed to be worn only at a wedding, and I felt like I was sort of…breaking that rule or something."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it. It was only a fashion show, after all." He took one of her hands. "I did manage to secure you something out of all of that though."

"You did?" Seeing him nod, Sofia smiled. "What's that?"

He used his free hand to tap his wand to her hand, producing a large wrapped gift. "Happy birthday, Sofia."

She grinned and unwrapped the gift, pulling away the ribbon and lifting the lid from the box. She gasped as she withdrew one of the dresses she'd been wearing earlier: the turtleneck dress that he'd found so fascinating. "It's…" She gaped at him. "How?"

"Your friend Prince Khalid allowed me to give it to you, at no charge, believe it or not." He laughed as she smiled happily. "I thought of all the outfits you demonstrated, this one seemed the most like you."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Seeing him nod, she giggled. "This was actually my favorite." She nudged him playfully. "You know me well, Cedric."

"I would hope so by now." He wrapped one arm around her, kissing her temple, causing her to sigh. "Now, then… I hear we have a party to get to."

"Yes, and you owe me some dances." She giggled as he grasped her hand, twirling her a few times.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget?" He pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday, Sofia."

She smiled, hugging him back as she rested her head on his chest, holding her new dress protectively. "Thanks, Cedric."

The end

PS: And, due to time, I'm going to pause it right there. I'm sure y'all can imagine how the party goes. She's going to have a great birthday, naturally! Also, Sofia's visit to Clover will be a story line that will be explored later on down the road. 😊 I did want to make sure to make a mention of it in here though. Hope you all enjoyed. :D Till next time!


End file.
